Kelly-087
's for a good time.]] Kelly is one of the best in the badass Spartan program. She can run at burst of 80kph. Master Chief once said she was "almost untouchable, no one could touch her if she didn't want them to", but the fact was that almost always, she did want to be touched; people speculate the Chief actually made a move on her with a little force but she easily escaped. She is also known as Chief's bitch, Chief's ho because he has her on speed dial when cortana wouldnt play, the orgasmic Spartan, and the only Spartan known to give you a blow job for 20 cR. As it turns out, her bio augmentation didn't suppress her sex drive... it INCREASED it by 500%. She is like a ho on super crack. Kelly also has her own sex hot lines that run straight to her helmet. Dr. Halsey liked Kelly the best when she wanted to fuck because Kelly would never say no. But wouldn't that be like doing your own mom? Kelly would even go off to score with Miranda keyes while jhonson watched them go at it. As you know, after the events of Halo, the Spartans stole some ship from the testicle chins and Kelly and Dr. Halsey hit the road to Onyx. Kelly has an assortment of strategies like taking Linda's Sniper Rifle and masterbating with it. The reason she hasn't contracted an STD yet is speculated: God, luck, bio-augmentations,or just pure Gruntiness. It is no doubt that Kelly is the most beloved humping, cock sucking, bi-sexual (mostly lesbo), ass-torturing ho the SPARTANs of blue team could ever ask for. People she did "it" with She also has a fetish for anal torture, lighter play, and fruit (pine apples and bananas). These are known people she had it with: * Yayap * Meat and Taters * Master Chief * Prophet of Haters * Me * Johnson's bitch * Arby 'n' the Chief * Soulja Boy the Jackal * Darth Vader * Martin Estrella * Ronald McDonald * Mario & Luigi * The stupid blue guy *The other stupid blue guy * The whore's dad * Reach (the whole planet, including the people on it) * Truth and Reconciliation (yes, she did a ship) * Your mom * Your dad's boss * Your tooth brush * Your retarded dog * Satan * Butthole Ninjas * The computer whore *Cleveland Brown *Some Red Elite *Some Blue Elite *The Rookie *Noble team *This list would take 5 wikis to complete. Trivia * It is rumored she had a threesome with Dr. Halsey and Master Chief. * It is also rumored she also could play a flute with her pussy. * It is rumored that a pickle is inside Kelly more frequently than the other way around. * It is rumored at least 90% of rumors about her are true. * She did it with Master Chief... no rumor involved. * She stared in the movie Resident Evil: aCOKolypse as Alice's partner. * It is rumored theres a colony of pleasure ants in her vagina. * It is rumored those pleasure ants live off of sperm. * It is rumored those same pleasure ants are the reason she hasnt died of a STD. * It is rumored she could swallow a whole pine apple(not with her mouth). Category:Spartans Category:Characters